universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Harry Bradshaw
'''Harry Bradshaw '''is the owner of Harry's Island always playing tag and becoming president. Entrance: Ze Olde Toy Box Harry comes out of a toy box saying "Old toys!" Move Origin "Old Toys!" is one of Harry Bradshaw's memorable quotes, a parody of a quote in Toy Story 3. The "coming out of a box" part is original. Neutral B: Old Toys! Harry Bradshaw will release a toy from his old toy box. The toy will follow Harry from behind him. Hold the B button to play with the toy which can affect a nearby character. Teddy Bears will be hugged sending the opponent to sleep. Planes can home onto to the nearest opponent and explode on them. Fish with fishing rods can heal opponents but can be carried with on the fishing rods and can be thrown out by attacking. Rockets fly upwards like Buzz Lightyear only they don't hold onto opponents for Star KOs. Old dolls can squash opponents and can be used as front shields but won't save Harry from grabs. Other opponents can use them. Tap B to summon another one. As many as 6 toys can follow Harry at the same time. Hold B to play with your oldest toy but if it gets trampled on first, the toy behind it will be the replacement. Only flying vehicle toys can follow Harry when he's jumping. Move Origin Harry first used this quote as a pun of the "New Toys!" quote from Toy Story 3. In Harry's Island, they are the servants of Harry's White House. Side B: Apples? Harry Bradshaw will hold 2 island apples. One is fresh and healthy while the other is rotten. Holding both apples will lower your jumping. Press Side B again to throw one of the apples. The good apple will heal anyone who touches it while the bad apple hurts a character who touches it. Choose a direction in front of Harry to dash forward to that direction. Move Origin Harry uses apples as weapons in Harry's Island. He also says "Apples" randomly for some weird reason. Up B: Wind Up Ladder A climbing frame will appear on the stage and Harry climbs up it. Move the controller anywhere to control where Harry climbs. Any opponent can tease Harry by taunting to force Harry to climb even higher. Harry can always jump off it so he can avoid getting Star KO'd. Move Origin At school, Harry got mad at James Turner for touching his clothing so he screamed and ran away from the teachers by climbing up a climbing frame ladder in the school hall. Down B: Tag! Harry Tagwell will tag Harry Bradshaw which will increase his dashing speed until he passes the tag onto someone else. If he tags someone, that character will poisoned until after 10 seconds, passing it on to someone else or getting KO'd. When tagged, the opponent will also get faster just like Harry did. Move Origin Harry Tugwell (nicknamed Harry Tagwell) once tagged Harry to wind him up. After that, Harry wouldn't stop getting annoyed until he tagged him back. This then came a running gag ever since. Final Smash: Drunk Driving Harry Bradshaw will get into a car and tell everyone to buckle up. When they do, Harry will get drunk and make up a parody of the song "I like driving in my car" from Madness. The car will drive across a road. To control the car, move the controller. If you crash into an obstacle, the other opponents get damaged. But if the car hits a heavy obstacle, they will get knocked off the road and onto either another stage or the same one. When they land, an explosion will occur on the other opponents. Move Origin Since Harry is drunk, Michael Blackmore made up a parody of "I like driving in my car" from Madness based on being drunk. KO Sounds and Taunts KO Sound 1: Wawawawah! KO Sound 2: Leave me alone! Star KO: OhWah! Star KO 2: Ah! Up Taunt: Faces the camera and says "Wet Willy!" Side Taunt: Flies like a bird. Down Taunt: "Kiss Me!" Victory Options and Losage Option #1: Faces the loser saying "Don't you ever tag me again!" angrily and runs off. Option #2: Points from behind a fence saying "Shrek! Is Drunk!" Option #3: Runs around idiotically. Losage: Grabs his crotch, angrily. Normal Attacks Aerial Attacks Up Aerial: Does an uppercut while doing an evil laugh. Neutral Aerial: Flaps his arms. Down Aerial: Stupidly falls. Forward Aerial: Smacks forward saying "Tag!" Reverse Aerial: Shakes his legs behind him. Ground Attacks Up Tilt: Punches from behind a table. Neutral Attack: Smacks with his hand. Combo: Slaps his arms like playing "A sailor went to sea." Side Tilt: Does a wet willy. Dash Attack: Kicks Anthony Kelly sending him flying in the air. Down Tilt: Hits the ground pretending to "harm the wildlife". Ledge/Get Up Attacks Ledge: Gets up and tags. Get Up: Tilts a lunch chair. Smashes: Up Smash: Does a wheelie attack on a green machine. Side Smash: Bashes a lunchbox on a table. Down Smash: Spins around drunk in a car. Grab Moves: Grab: Humps the opponent. Pummel: Squeezes his or her breasts. Forward Throw: Humps them forwards. Reverse Throw: Tags the opponent and runs. Up Throw: Extends his arms. Down Throw: Sits on him or her. Moveset Music GoAnimate OST - Broadcast News KO Sounds & Taunts Music GoAnimate OST - Ambient- Peaceful Victory Theme GoAnimate OST - Move with Me Angry Boss Codec Angry Boss: Hey! who is this Weirdo and why am I fighting him? Harry: It's me! President Harry Bradshaw to you Angry Boss! Angry Boss: How did you get here? Harry: Never mind that! Anyways. I unleash my Old toys, throwing apples, And heck. I recover with a ladder and I can Tag You! Angry Boss: And let me guess, your Final Smash involves you getting drunk, and then driving in your car whilst singing I like driving in my car by Madness? Harry: Yes! And Also, I'm Not Harry Bradshaw. Angry Boss: Then who are you, Barack Obama? (Harry costume rips to reveal Bruceton) Bruceton: No, I'm Bruceton! Get Rekt, Boss! Angry Boss: BBBBBBRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCEEEEEETOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN!!!! Personal Data Height Weight Sickness *Hates being tagged Powers * Hobbies *Drinking *Tagging others Nationality *Harry's Island Classic Safari Story Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Grumps Category:Drunk Characters Category:Heroes Category:Look-Alike Characters Category:Harry's Island Category:British Category:Weird Characters Category:All Star Smashers Category:Human Category:Male Category:Teenager Category:Real Life Category:Lojo Favorite Category:All Star Smashers Video Movesets Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:President Category:Alcoholic Category:Immature Category:Angry Characters Category:Whiny Characters Category:Odd Characters Category:Random Category:Goofballs Category:Characters that can Regenerate Category:People who don't wanna go Category:Beer drinker Category:People called Harry Category:Lawl TourneyMasters Category:Cults Category:Authority Figures Category:Politicians